David Wavecroft
"Dashing" David Wavecroft traces his childhood back to the large island of Crestfall, the second largest island in the Tirassian Archipelago. Born to a sailor and a seamstress, David lived a relatively normal life. Following his father's injury in the Second War that took his left leg, David spent a large amount of time on the sea surrounding Crestfall fishing with his father during the rebuilding period of the island. Littered with violence and unrest following the island's bombardment to liberate it from the Horde, David took up a side business of smuggling through the already shoddy patrol lines. The son of a navalman, none suspected David of illicit activities and he made a handsome profit by the time of full restoration by his smuggling business. Though content to remain within these activities, David's familial life was torn apart after the brutal murder of his mother and father after their fishing ship was waylaid by pirates. Rather than take them hostage, the two tirassians were brutally butchered and tossed off into the sea as their small, nearly worthless schooner was taken. Without his parents and a sudden distaste for illegal activities in his mouth, David followed in the footsteps of his father and enlisted into the Tirassian Navy. When the Third War began and the fall of Lordaeron at the age of twenty four, David and his crew attempted to prevent the Undead from washing over the nation, though it was no use. Forced back onto their ships, the Tirassians slowly began to succumb to the plague. Unwilling to become undead, David and his crew began slaughtering anyone showing of sickness on their ship, slowly killing half of their crew before reaching waters outside of Lordaeron. Reaching Crestfall, David resumed his smuggling lifestyle while keeping up the façade of a militant man on the side. It was not until the call of Lord-Admiral Daelin Proudmoore that David once more carried the banner of his country. Sailing alongside the the admiral's fleets, David took part in the assault on Orgrimmar, Durotar, and the Barrens and eventually was one of the many that took part in the seizing of Theramore. Unable to prevent the Lord-Admiral's death at the hands of the half ogre Rexxar, David fled for his ship, hoping to gather his crew before it was too late. Unfortunately for David, pirates had taken advantage of the chaos, taking control of David's ship and his crew. Though he fought them off bravely, David was ultimately captured and forced to work on the pirate crew. As time grew on, memories of his parent's slaughter continued to haunt David during his interim period as a pirate, sailing with the crew for nearly ten years. During his time on the ship, David, in according to his looks and habitual tendencies to flirt with the female crew (to mixed success), earned the nickname of "Dashing". While raiding a small island in the tirassian archipelago, David's numbed sense of morals panged him as he realized he began to separate families as he was from his parents when younger. After a failed attempt to desert the crew, David was taken as the "Left hand" man of the captain, which in truth it was done to prevent David from leaving. Recognized as one of the most capable fighters of the crew, to the point where he'd gone undefeated in brawls aside from Shortstack Stuart and the Captain himself, losing David was simply not an option. Sailing and marauding the seas with his crew as a captive member, David resigned to his fate as a pirate. Though he refrained from butchering families as much as he could, he began to see the reward of stealing and swindling. In David's mind, his roguery was better than destroying families. They would all recover, eventually, and if they didn't it wasn't his problem, they'd at least have each other still. As a result, David began to amass a large amount of private wealth, with which he planned to start his own privateers once escaping the red adorned crew. However, once more David's luck was not to be. Having seduced one of the Captain's favorite wenches, David went on a drunken rant of his intentions to her while in bed. Unloyal to David, the woman informed the captain of the vast wealth hidden away by David within a chest in his quarters. Drawn out from his room and beaten, the chest was stolen along with the wealth within; leaving David penniless. Broken once more, David slaughtered the woman responsible and confronted the captain. After a short duel, David was defeated and nearly slain, though he was kept alive due to Harveck's refusal to lose the asset that was David. His hatred abated once more, David could do no more than serve until the day the crew took on the Ashen Coast. Fighting against the Gilneans fiercely, David was eventually cornered in the lower levels of the ship, cornered and about to die for a man he hated. He instead offered an alternative, offering his services as a privateer and fighter if they would spare him. Believing himself a dead man either way, David put all he had on this gambit with the Blades, a gambit that pit him against Captain Harveck and the gargantuan "Shortstack" Stuart. A gambit that eventually paid off, giving David his long desired freedom. Seeing no issue with the pay of the Blades or the more morally correct path they seemed to take, David enlisted under Sir Balamont DeFortiere Balamont McClendonDeFortiere, a fellow Crestfallian. Since his enlistment, David has served faithfully, even striking a crippling and decisive blow against the ancient Yim'nir (which has thus infused his cutlass with soul infused power). A womanizer, a sailor, and a swashbuckler, the man is the archetypal swashbuckler. For when the storms wrack our shores and the sails buckle, who better than a man who has lived and died on the sea? Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Tirasian Category:Pirates Category:Rogues Category:Blades of Greymane Category:Gray Company